Conspiracy of Hope
by xioayin neni
Summary: This is a fic envolving everyones favorite duo! Hwoa and Jin! Its what happens when they decide to make a band! Chaos all the way. There's something for all fans. Xiaoyin and other luff here! Lots of Laffs! *New chapters up*
1. The announcement

Conspiracy of Hope

Chapter 1

Announcement:    The 3 Iron Fist Tournament is postponed due to some arena complications. Tournaments will proceed in about a week, thank you.

Hwoarang turns off the T.V.

Hwo:   Aw man! This really sucks.

Jin:    Tell me about it!

Hwo:    I was looking forward to beating the crap out of you in the next match.

Jin:    You? Beat the crap out of ME? I don't think so.

Hwo:    Yeah, whatever mama's boy. You just thank your mommy the tournament was postponed.

Jin:    Whatever man. Hey, turn the T.V. back on will you?!

Hwo:    Okay, okay.

Announcement:    Always wanted a chance to show how good your band was? Well, Jazx Music Company is holding the maddest Battle of the Bands competition ever! Come on down and show what you're made of! Applications will be handed out at the city mall tomorrow. Jazx Music Battle of the Band, you don't want to miss it!

Hworang and Jin both stare wide-eyed at the screen.

Jin:    Aweso-

Hwo:    This is great! This is the perfect opportunity for us to show what were made of! Jin you in?

Jin:    I don't know, The tournament might start-

Hwo:    Forget about the tournament! Stop being such a pansy and try something new for once. 

Jin:    Well, I am pretty good at the electric guitar, and you're well, you're "fairly" awesome with the drums.

Hwo:   "Fairly"? As in you're "fairly" awesome yourself?

Jin:    Okay, okay, you rock.

Hwo:    That's more like it. So it's settled. We enter the competition.

Jin:    You're forgetting one thing pansy boy. It said Battle of the "bands".

Hwo:    Yeah, and so?

Jin:    *Smacks his forehead* Hwoarang, you're even dumber than you look, you know that? A band you idiot! We have no BAND!!

Hwo:    Is that all? Pshh! No problem there Jinny boy.

Jin:    Don't call me that.

Hwo:    Right sorry.

Jin:    So, what's your plan?

Hwo:    Auditions lame brain!

Jin:    Hey, that's not a bad idea.

Hwo:    See Jin. Hwoarangs got you covered! Stick with me and we'll go places. *Places his hand on Jin's shoulder*

Jin:    *Removes his hand from his shoulder* No thanks. I'll pass.

Hwo:    Trust me! Every thing will work out! Hey, don't you walk out on me Kazama! I'll mess you up.

Jin turns around and punches Hwoarang on the stomach. Hwoarang falls to his knees holding his stomach.

Hwo:    Dude, you are so messed up. **That** wasn't even called for.

Jin walks away and smiles.

Jin:    Man, you're such a fag.


	2. Anna's audition

The auditions

Chapter 2

Hwo:    Is it okay with your parents to hold the audition here in the basement?

Jin:        Yeah. My mom's cool about it. But I don't know about my dad. He kinda likes peace and quiet.

Hwo:    Great. This is going to be funner than I thought.

Jin:        Funner isn't even a word man.

Hwo:     So? You got a problem with me? Lets go Kazama!

Jin:         Is that you're problem to everything? Fighting. You know I always end up kicking your @$$.

Hwo:      Is that so? Well let's go right now!!!

Jin punches Hwoarang in the face.

Hwo:      Oww!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin:          Dude, you're a fag.

Hwo:       Yeah, *holds his nose* well, at least I'm not a mama's boy!

Jin            *claps his hands* Wow! Great comeback!

Hwo:         Are you mocking me?

Jin:            What? Take you that long to figure that out?

Hwo:         Urrrrr! You're gonna pay!

Jin:            huh……..here we go again…

Hwo:         OOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! MY FINGERS!!!!!!!!!

****************************

Hwo:         Okay, so Anna. Why are you here for the auditions?

Anna:         Well, because I want to be better than Nina, because I know I am, and because I know I'm prettier than her, and stronger than her, and smarter than her, and did I mention prettier?

Hwo:         Blah , blah, blah blah!

Anna:         Hey! Are you listening?!

Hwo:          Well, first answer this question. Are you serious about this?

Anna:         Of course I am! ………..Hey, why do you have casts on you fingers?

Hwo:          URRRR! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!!

Jin:            I broke em', that's all.

Anna:        All of them?

Hwo:          No! Only 4!!

Anna:        What happened?

Hwo:         Well, Kazama freak over here always has to go overboard with things. He has some major issues.

Jin:            I wasn't going overboard.

Hwo:          Dude! You broke all my fingers!!!!! *Starts to cry*

Jin:            Only 4, you said it yourself. Besides, you deserved it.

Anna starts to giggle.

Anna:        He's right Hwoarang. When will you learn!

Hwo:         Can we change the subject please?!?

Jin:           Okay. Anna, just sing for us.

Anna:       Sure! Prepare to be dazzled boys! *Clears her throat*     And now, I begin!!!

**********************THE END*********************************

TO BE CONTINUED…

REVIEW NOW!!!


	3. Anna's audition part 2

Anna's audition part 2

Chapter 3

Anna:        He's right Hwoarang. When will you learn!

Hwo:         Can we change the subject please?!?

Jin:           Okay. Anna, just sing for us.

Anna:       Sure! Prepare to be dazzled boys! *Clears her throat*     And now, I begin!!!

_I~have—Bieen—wait-ing, FOR yoooou….buy MY Hearrrrrrrrrrrrt, wont Taayake……any MORE pay-ay-ane!!!!!! _

Well, how did I do?

Jin and Hwoarang gape at her with a blank stare on their face. Their mouths were hung wide open. Hwoarang was starting to drool.

Hwo:     Wow.

Anna:     You like?

Hwo:       Yeah, if you enjoy eating dog $hit!

Anna:       What?!

Hwo:       Lets put it this way, I wish I was dead! Really, I do.

Anna:      *sobs*

Jin:          WHAT Hwoarang means is that, um, well, we'll have to get back to you *glares at Hwoarang*

Anna runs out crying.

Jin:          What the hell was that you jerk?

Hwo:        What? I'm not entitled to my own opinion?

Jin:           Hwoa,! Where here to audition people. Not to lower their self esteem!

Hwo:        Yeah, whatever! What can I say? Anna may be hot and all, but she sure as hell cant sing!

Jin:           *looks at Hwoarang awkwardly*

Hwo:         What? 

Jin:           Dude, that's so gross!

Hwo:         What? Anna?

Jin:            Man, she's like OLD!

Hwo:          And?

Jin:           You're pathetic.

Hwo:         Yeah, whatever man. At least I don't go around breaking peoples fingers. I can't even play the drums anymore!!!!!

Jin:           Whatever. Just bring in the next person.

Hwo:         Urrrrrrrrrr!!!! You'll pay Kazama!

Jin:            What are you gonna do? "Mess me up"? Just call in the next person before I break you legs too.

Hwo:          URRRR! That's not funny!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin:             It wasn't meant to be.

Hwo:           URRRR!!!!!!  NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jin:             Good boy.

Hwo:           You'll pay you jerk!

Jin:              I'm so scared……….whatever man.

Hwo:           Mama's boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Jin:             Pansy.

***********************THE END****************8

MORE TO COME. DON'T WORRY HWOARANG FANS. HWOA WILL HAVE HIS GLORY. I AM A JIN KAZAMA FAN THOUGH. KEEP READING AND REVIEWING PLEASE! MORE TO COME FOR EVERYONE!! IF YOU'RE A JULIA FAN, READ ON. IF YOURE A LEI FAN, READ ON. OKAY, IF YOU LIKE ALL THE CHARACTERS, READ ON. THERES A LITTLE BIT FOR EVERYONE. DON'T WORRY XIAOYIN FANS, IM STAYING TRUE TO  MY NAME: XIAOYIN NENI!!!!! XIAOYIN IS SURE TO COME, JUST STICK WITH ME OKAY, AND SEND IN THOSE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS! REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER NOW! MORE LAUGHS TO COME!!!!!!!!

Next chapter: NINA'S AUDITION


	4. Nina's auditon

Nina's  audition

Chapter 4

Jin:               Well, that was a big waste of time.

Hwo:            I NEVER want to go through that again!

Jin:               Still, you didn't have to be so mean.

Hwo:           You're such a pansy.

Jin:               So I'm a pansy for not totally heartless like you?

Hwo:            Exactly……….wait, NO! I am not heartless! Well, not totally. I have a heart.

Jin:               Yeah, only when you want something.

Hwo:            What do you mean by that?

Jin:                Let's just say you like to "do the dirty".

Hwo:             WHAT?

Jin:                It's not news Hwoa. Every one knows. 

Hwo:             For your information. I did not do the dirty. I am a clean boy.

Jin:                 So, you call smoking pot "clean"?

Hwo:              Well, no. But that was a long time ago! I quit!

Jin:                  But you still drink.

Hwo:               And?

Jin:                   There's just no getting through to you is there?

Hwo:                What do you mean by—

Nina:                 Is this where the auditions are being held?!

Hwo & Jin:        NINA?!?!

Hwo:                 What are you doing here?

Nina:                  Tryouts of course.

Jin:                      So you heard about Anna didn't you?

Nina:                   Yes. And so what if I did? That's not the reason I came here today. I have only one purpose: to become a star. And If It means I can rub it all over Anna's face that I am greater than her, then so be it. It'll just be something that comes along. It is CERTAINLY not my main reason for being here…certainly not….why, that's so absurd! I can laugh my @$$ off! Ha ha…come here to beat Anna…ha ha! Why you make me laugh! HA HA..ha.ha………….ha…….um…..

Jin:                       Yeah, whatever.

Hwo:                    What? I don't get it. What's so funny?

Nina:                     OKAY! So I am here to beat Anna in something? What's the big deal? You need the talent don't you.

Jin:                        Yeah, but the thing is you wont be serious about it! How do we know you wont just blow us off the day of the audition?

Hwo:                    Yeah! How do we know?!…….Hey, Jin? What exactly are we talking about?

Jin:                         Urr! Have you been paying any attention this whole time?!/

Hwo:                    *Gulp* Wha………..

Jin:                         Hwoarang? Why are you drinking?!?

Hwo:                      What? Julia? Is that you…….you look so pretty…..pretty, pretty, pretty. Pretty Julia…..haaaaaaa……uuuuuhhhhhhhhhh………excuse me………..i think I have to…….oh, no—

Jin:                          Ugh! Discusting. Get away from me!

Nina:                       Want me to dispose of him?

Jin:                           NO! That's quite alright. There wont be disposing of anyone today. Thanks for the offer….

Nina:                        Well, it's your loss.

Jin:                            Well, lets get to the point here: ARE YOU REALLY REALLY SERIOUS ABOUT THIS?!?

Nina:                        ………………

Jin:                            Nina?

Nina:                        Well……..

Jin:                            Well, what?

Nina:                         ………..

Jin:                              NINA!!

Nina:                          Your right Jin, I'm not.

Jin:                              What?

Nina:                           Your right. I'd just bail on you the last minute now that I think about it.

Jin:                               Ahhhhh! It took you THAT LONG?????

Nina:                           What can I say? It's not my fault I cant remember things.

Jin:                               *Speaks under his breath* Is it your fault your incredibly stupid????

Nina:                            What? Did you say something?

Jin:                                 Oh no. It was nothing at all.

Nina:                             Hmm…..Well, I have to go!! I'm late for a facial! Ta-ta!

Jin:                                Yeah, whatever.

Nina:                             I'm sorry, was I just wasting your time?

Jin:                                No. What ever gave you THAT idea?!?!  
  


Nina:                             Ah, well, goodbye Jin. Good bye—

Hwoarang:                     Ooooooo. Look at all the pretty little stars….ahhhhh…..hello star, hello other star, hello another star……ahhhh….pretty color…..

Nina:                               When captain moron comes back to reality, tell him to never come with in a yard of me.

Jin:                                   What? Why?

Nina:                                Because, Id kill it.

Hwoarang:                       *Grabs on to Nina's foot* Mommy?

Nina:                                AHHH! Get off THING! Uhhh, good bye Jin.

Jin:                                  Yeah, see ya.

Nina walks out while Hwoarang is laying on the floor drooling like a dog.

Jin:                                  Well, that was a BIG waste of time don't you think?

Hwoarang:                       Ahhhhh…..

Jin walks over to Hwoarang and pats him on the head.

Jin:                                   Good boy.

Hwoarang:                       Ahhhh…..woof.

Jin walks out of the garage and poor Hwoarang is left all alone, thinking he is a dog.

Hwoarang:                       Woof………….woof…..ha, ha…….woof.

*******************THE END*********************

REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER NOW!!!!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!

NEXT CHAPTER:       Lei's audition! LOTS OF LAFFS!!!!!!


	5. Lei's auditionlotts of Laffs!

Lei's Audition

Chapter 5

Lei:        Hey. I come heyre fo audition.

Jin:         Great!

Hwo:      NO MAN!!!!

Jin:         Why not.

Hwo:      Because……he's not "our image".

Jin :       What do you mean?

Hwo:       Dude, look at him!! He's a cop!

Jin:           And so?

Hwo:       I have a bad boy image to maintain!

Jin:          Whatever, you're an idiot.

Hwo:       Well, what about his accent?

Lei:          Yu maki fun of mi assen?!?

Hwo:        See?!?!

Jin:           Hwoa, you can't go criticizing people just because they have broken English. Just because you can speak it better than everyone else doesn't make you any better.

Lei:          Ya preddi boy!!

Hwo:        Okay, you shut up over there. No one was talking to you in the first place!

Lei:          Yu wanna mess wi me?!? I brake yo face! Make yu, chop suey!

Hwo:        WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?!?!?!?! YOU CANT EVEN TELL A DECENT JOKE FOR CRING OUT LOUD!

Lei:           Wa? Yu gada promblem?

Hwo:         Yes I have a "promblem".

Jin:             Hwoa, cool it. I don't think this is such a good idea.

Hwo:         No dude! His broken English is getting to me, It's driving me CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!

JIN SLAPS HWOARANG.

Hwo:         Thanks, I needed that.

Jin:             You have major issues man.

Hwo:          Don't sweat it. Besides, what's he gonna do? Beat me with his cane?

Lei:             I du moch wurse!

Hwo:           Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Have an uncontrollable bladder problem and pee me to death?

Lei:             Wan  ta fiyt preddi boy?!?

Hwo:           Let's go old man!!

Lei:              I kick yo @$$!!

Hwo:            Whatever. Just don't throw out your back. Lets--------GO!

HE THREW A PUNCH, BUT STUMBLED AS HE MISSED.

Hwo:           Hey, where'd he go?

Lei:              Doawn heyre!

Lei kicked him in the "you know where".

Hwo:          Hey, your on the ground. That's-not—OWW!!!!

Hwo:           OWWWW!!!!

Hwo:           Hey! That's my—

Hwo:           AHHHHHHHH

Lei:             Yu wan sommoar?

Hwo:           No! Please DON'T—

Hwo:           AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lei:             Hu's old man noaw?!  
  


Hwo:           OWW! PLEASE NOT THE—

Hwo:           NOOOOOO! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL—

Hwo:           AHHHH!!!!!

Jin:              He never learns.

Hwo:           AHHHHH! JIN! HELLLLLLLLP!

Jin:              You brought this on yourself man.

Hwo:           JIN?!?!?! HEY! GET BACK HERE AND KICK THIS GUY'S—

THE PAIN! THE MISERY! MY FACE!!! NOOOOOOOO!!

Hwo:          AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MOMMMMMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

********************THE END**********************

MORE TO COME! REVIEW NOW! NEXT CHAPTER, HWOARANG GETS HIS REVENGE. DON'T MISS IT! LOTS OF LAUGHS! WELL, WHAT DA YA WAITING FOR? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Hwoarang's revenge

HEY EVERYONE! SORRY THAT THIS TOOK WAAAAY TOO LONG! 

I HAD IT ALL WRITTEN DOWN IN THIS NOTEBOOK AND I FORGOT 

WHERE I PUT IT! IM SO SORRY! ANYWAYS, STILL, THERES A WHOLE 

LOTTA LAFFS HERE! AND DON'T WORRY HWOARANG FANS; YOU'LL

 HAVE YOUR SHINE IN THE GLORY. ANYWAYS, LEI FANS, SORRY BOUT

 THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW. I ACCEPT FLAMES, WHAT DO I CARE? ITS

 NOT LIKE YOUR GONNA HURT MY FEELINGS, AT LEAST IT STILL COUNTS

 AS A REVIEW RIGHT? WELL, ON WITH THE STORY…

CHAPTER 6

Hwoarang's revenge

Okay, here's a summary of the last chap. Since I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, 

Lei had his audition and you all know how he has a funny accent! Well, I shouldn't say funny 

cuz I think Asian accents are awesome. Anyways, Hwoarang, being the snob he is doesn't

 want Lei in his band and doesn't even give Lei a chance to "strut his stuff" and show what he's

 made of. Well, to make a long story short, Lei and Hwoarang got into a really big fight and

 Lei kicked the crap out of Hwoarang. Well, see how Hwoarang come backs with this one!

Jin:            Okay, so I guess you were right. Lei IS terrible.

Hwoa:       …….

Jin:            So what are we gonna do now?

Hwoa:       …..

Jin:             Hwoa? Hey, what are you doing?

Hwoa:        What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making a phone call.

Jin:             To who?

Hwoa:        Lets just say I'm getting a little revenge. Someone's got to pay for my black 

eye!

Jin:             Well, you gotta admit, it WAS pretty funny! You were crying for your mommy!

And I didn't think you could get any gayer!!!!!!!!!!!

Hwoa:        Shut up!!!! Shhhhhh! The phones ringing!

Cop:           *click* Hello?

Hwoarang then disguised his voice.

Hwoa:         Oh officer! Help! There's a strange man trying to rob a store! He has guns! 

Oh my…and i'm just a little old lady! HELP!

Cop:            Okay, can you tell me where they are?

Hwoa:          Oh yes! Down at the wallmarket!

Cop:            Yes! Got it!

Hwoa:          HURRY! *click*

Hwoa:          Ha ha ha HA! Now for phase two!

Jin:               What an idiot…..

Hwoarang dialed another number and disguises his voice as a little old lady again.

Lei:               Hallo?

Hwoa:          …u-hum…Yes officer! Oh no! my stores being robbed!!

Lei:               robbews!

Hwoa:          huh? I mean, yes! "robbews"…..moron…

Lei:               Wha?

Hwoa:          I mean…mor…of them…yes, more of them might come if you don't HURRY!

Lei:              Wha? Where?

Hwoa:          At the Wallmarket! Come quick! And he's dressed up as a police officer!

Oh the horror! Come quick!

Lei:              Ye. I be right there!

Hwoa:          Hurry! *click* MORON!

Hwoarang hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket and ran out the garage.

Jin:               Hey! Where do you think your going?

Hwoa:          I've gotta see this in action!

Jin:               You'll only make things worse…

Hwoa:          You coming or not?

Jin:                Fine fine….huh…lets just get this over with….

Hwoa:          Well quit yapping and hurry your @$$ up!

************************

Lei:               Hey yu!

Cop:               Who me?

Lei:               Yu no whu I'm tawking tu!

Cop:              I'm sorry, I don't understand…

Lei:               So yu lyke tu rob stores hah?

Cop:              I don't know what your talking ab-

Lei quickly nailed him in the stomach. The cop was instantly knocked unconscious.

 Just then, back up arrived.

Cop 2:          What the hell? Lei?!

Lei:               I caught the robbew!

Cop:              That's no robber! That's officer Stan Dick!

Lei:               What?!

Lei then turned around and saw Hwoarang standing there with an evil smirk on his face.

Cop 2:           Lei, your under arrest.

Lei:               Wha? Yu can du thins!

Cop2:             Stop squirming and get in!

Lei:                This was all a set up! By him! The Kowean boay!

Cop2:             That's enough out of you Lei. Come on, let's go.

Lei:                 NOOOO! YOU PUNK! IM GONNA GET YU!!!!!!

Hwoa:            Hey Lei! That's "enough out of you'!

Lei:                 URRRR! HWOARANG! YU GUNNA PAY PREDDI BOAY!

Hwoa:            Wha? Sorry I can't understand you!

Lei:                 URRRRR!

The car started to drive away.

Hwoa:             Hey Lei! WHO'S THE OLD MAN NOW?

Two hours later….back at the garage….

Hwoa:          HA HA HA! The freaken moron!

Jin:                I admit, you got him good!

Hwoa:           *wipes away a tear* Yeah, I'm a genius!

Jin:               So what do we do know?

Hwoa:          I guess we wait….

Jin:               Yeah….wait…..

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK…..AND SO, THEY WAITED.

***********THE END*********

HEY, YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I GOTTA ADMIT, IT WASN'T ALL THAT

 GREAT COMPARED TO THE REST. WELL, STILL I HOPE YOU GUYS REVIEW!

NEXT CHAPTER:    A VISIT FROM GRANDPA (THIS ONE IS HILARIOUS!) 


	7. A visit from Grandpa this is so funny

CHAPTER 7   PREPARE TO PEE IN YOUR PANTS! WELL, NOT REALLY.

A visit from Grandpa

And so they waited……

Hwoa:         Hey Jin, you think anybody is going to come?

Jin:              Nope, doubt it….

Hwoa:         So why are we just sitting around here?

Jin:              Because we are just poor pathetic losers who don't have a life and think that the whole world revolves around fighting and nothing else because we don't have a future and know it. Why'd you ask?

Hwoa:         No reason.

Jin:              *sigh*

Hwoa:         *sigh*

Hwoa:          No really, what are we doing here?

Jin:               You mean besides the fact that we are poor pathetic losers who don't have a—

Hwoa:          Yes Jin! Besides that! Man, you don't have to rub it in my face.

Jin:               Oh. Well, because we don't have anything better to do.

Hwoa:          Oh yeah.

Jin:               huhh….

Hwoa:          huhhh……

Jin:               yawn….

Hwoa:          yawn….

Jin:               Man, this is going to be a LOOOONG day…

Hwoa:          Yeah, its going to be a LOOO—

Jin:               Would you stop that!

Hwoa:           What?!

Jin:                Stop copying me!

Hwoa:           Okay, okay! Sorry! Geesh!

Jin:                Huhhh…..

Hwoa:           Hu—

Jin:                I swear to god, if the next thing that comes out of your mouth is "uuuh", I will literally kill you.

Hwoa:           Geez! Calm down Kazama! Don't have to go all-postal there!

Jin:                You don't even know what that means.

Hwoa:            Yeah, so.

Jin:                Moron.

*knock knock*

Jin:                Who is it?

Voice:            I've come to audition!

Jin:                Who are you?

Voice:            I'mmmmm…..

He barges into the door.

Heihachi:       GRANDPA!  
Jin:                Grandpa?!?!  
Hei:               Yes, Jin my boy! I have come to audition!

Jin:                 But grandpa. I don't think…

Hei:                Nonsense!

Hwoa:            So old man. What are you gonna do for us?

Hei:               Rap!  
Jin:                 Rap?

Hei:               Yes. Rap.

Hwoa:           Rap?

Jin:                Ye. He said rap.

Hei:               Yes, rap.

Hwoa:           Rap?

Jin:                Yeah, rap?

Hei:               Rap.

Me:               Okay! Stop it already!!!!!!

Jin, Hei,& Hwoa:           Geesh!

Jin:                So, what are you gonna do for us grampa?  
Hei:               Rap my boy.

Hwoa:           Okay, now I've gotta see this!  
Hei:               Yo yo yo yo Yo! I say you better not be trippin! CuZ you know I'm finger lickin! When you have your passie, I have mine, when I kill some one, I take my time. Yeeeah! Now everybody-Scream! Say Hei hei! (hei hei) So ha ah (ha ha) say chi chi( chi chi) now everyone, SCREAM….YEAH BOY! YEAH! YEAH, BOY, BOY. YO-YO-YO-YO-YIKY YO YO…Now-

Jin:                That's QUITE enough gramps….that's quite enough.

Hwoa:           Oh my god, some one kill me!

Hei:               What Jin? You don't like my Rappin? What wrong sukka? Sukka fu!

Jin:                 Grandpa.

Hei:                Sorry. So what? You didn't like it?

Jin:                 Well, gramps, your just not our style.

Hei:                What? I'm cool, I'm "hip".*he crosses his arms and smiles*

Jin shakes his head.

Hwoa:             No dud, you're like freaky beyond reason.

Hei:                 What?!?!  
Hwoa:             Just stating the facts man.

Jin:                  Hwoarang! Shut—

Hwoa:             I'm just saying. He could make Kazuya cry with that ugly @$$ smile and horrible singing.

Hei:                 You!

Jin:                 Hwoa, um…I advise you to—

Hwoa:             I mean, look at him!

Hei:                 You're gonna pay!!

Heihachi's eyes turned red and lighting came out of his fists.

Hwoa:             Mommy!

Jin:                  Grandpa no!

Hei:                  Tell me Jin, why should I spare this fools life?

Jin walks over to Heihachi who's chocking Hwoarang at this time. He whispers something in his ear. Heihachi then turns and looks at Hwoarang who has his tounge sticking out and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Not to mention he was drooling and gagging for air.

Hei:                  Well, he seems like the type.

Hwoa:               Awk…gawk..ak…..air….

Jin:                    Believe me, HE IS.

They both returned to look at Hwoarang.

Hei&Jin:             Pathetic.

Heihachi let go of his grip and dropped Hwoarang to the ground. Hwoarang holds his throat gasping for air.

Hei:                   Well Jin my boy, I'll be on my way.

Jin:                     Yeah, see ya gramps.

And he left.

Hwoa:                Uhhh, thanks bud.

Jin:                     Don't call me that.

Hwoa:                Whatdya tell him anyway?

Jin:                      That you were drunk.

Hwoa:                 But I'm not.

Jin:                      You aren't?

Hwoa:                 Nope.

Jin:                      High?

Hwoa:                 On life?

Jin:                      Hwoa—

Hwoa:                 Kidding, only kidding. But no. I quit that.

Jin:                      So….that was just you being yourself back there?

Hwoa:                 Duh.

Jin:                      You're a dumbass.

Hwoa:                 What did you say?

Jin:                       You heard me!

Hwoa:                  Well, say it again to my face!

Jin:                       No problem Pansy! You're a—

Bam! Jin flew across the floor. Before he knew what had happened, Hwoarang was in front of him.

Jin:                       *Wipes blood from his mouth* Dud, that was—

Hwoa:                  Un called for? No Jin, that was Justice. Now THIS is uncalled for!

He punched Jin in the "you know where". Jin winced in pain.

Jin in high squeaky voice:            But how did you—

Hwoarang pulled off his cast revealing brass knuckles and apparently fine fingers. (remember Jin broke his fingers a while back.)

Hwao:         Surprised? My fingers have been fine for 3 days!

Jin in high squeaky voice:             HWOARANG!!!!!

Hwoarang burst out laughing. He fell to the ground and held his side as he continued laughing uncontrollably.

Hwao:         *wipes away a tear* Dude, you sound like an old lady.

Jin:                Urrrrr!

Jin came after Hwoarang. Hwaorang saw this and kicked him in the stomach.

Hwoa:           Down boy!

He walks over to Jin and rolls him over with his foot.

Hwoa:           Who's the pansy now?

Jin:                 …….

Hwoa:            Jin, pick yourself off the floor….you look PATHETIC.

***************THE END***************

YOU LIKE? WELL, TOLD YA YOU HWOA FANS WOULD HAVE JUSTICE! I AM A JIN FAN THOUGH…*SIGH* 

NEXT TWO CHAPTERS:

Hwoarang's mistake

Ling's audition

MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! THANKS! WOW! THAT WAS A LOONG ONE!


	8. Hwoarang's Mistake

HEY EVERYONE, SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG!! I WAS TOO 

CAUGHT UP IN MY OTHER STORY. WELL, ANYWAYS, I HOPE THAT

 YOU GUYS WILL ENJOY THIS ONE! XIOAYIN COMING SOON! SORRY

 JIN/JUL…ITS JUST NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Hwoarang's Mistake

Jin:           This is so pathetic!

Hwo:         Tell me about it!!!!!!!

Jin:            Yeah. The only people we had auditions from were Lei, and old people.

Hwo:          Dude, Lei IS old!

Jin:           Oh, yeah. Well, it was hard to tell the way he was beating the crap out of you!

 I can't believe you were jumped by an old man!

Hwo:         Shut up! As I recall, I beat the crap out of a certain someone not too long ago.

Jin:            Yah, only because you had on freakin brass knuckles! That wasn't even fair!

Hwo:          Hey, alls fair in love and war.

Jin:            Love? What love?!? This is WAR!

Hwo:          Oh yeah?!? Bring it!

3 hours later….

Jin:          But mom, he started it!!!!  
Jun:         I don't care Jin!

Jin:          Owwww! My ear!!!!!! Let go!!

Hwo:        Ha ha ha! Jin's getting scolded by his mommy!

Kaz:        And you red head! *pulls Hwoarang's ear* Show some respect when you're in someone else's house!!!

Hwo:       Hell n—OWWWW!! Yes SIR!!! YES SIR!

Kaz:        Jin, I can't believe you! Fighting your guest? And in you own house?!? Where 

are your manners boy?!? Is this how i've raised you?!? To beat the crap out of people?

Jin:         Well, no. Technically, gramps raised you up that way, and you just accidentally 

carried the trait on. So, really, Grandpa taught me.

Jun:         True.

Jin:          All you taught me was how to transform into a freak of nature and kill people.

 Even then I get in trouble.

Jun:         He has a point Kaz.

Kaz:         Well, in that case, continue with whatever you call what you were doing. Your 

"rough housing" if you call it. And make me proud! *whispers to Jin* Get him good son!!!!

Jin:          Sure thing dad.

Jun and Kazuya then leave the room.

Hwo:        What did he say?

Jin:           Oh, just to kill you, and make it painful and stuff. The usual.

Hwo:         Oh, cool.

Jin:           So, should we continue with the audition?

Hwo:         Yeah, lets go.

*****AT THE BASEMENT*

Jin:            I can't believe it! Its 8:24 p.m. and no one has shown up since!!! At this rate

 we wont even have a band!!!

Hwo:         We wont even have a band!!!!

Hwo:         We could just kiss our dream good bye. 

Jin:            You know, I don't understand this. I mean, I thought our flyers were cool 

enough to get at least a couple of peoples attention.

 Hwo:         …Um, flyers?

Jin:            What do you mean "um flyers?" Hwoarang! Don't tell me you forgot to put

 up the flyers!!?!?!?!

Hwo:          …okay then. Fine, I wont tell you.

Jin:            HWOARANG!

Hwo:          Okay, okay! So I forgot. Big Deal?

Jin:            The flyers were the most important sours for getting our point across you idiot!

 That's the big deal!  
Hwo:          Well! SOOO~RY!

Jin ran over and grabbed Hwaorang by the collar.

Jin:            You're gonna pay!

Hwo:          It was an honest mistake! I swear!

Jin:            I reminded you 100 times!

Hwo:          I was DRUNK!!!

Jin:            You're always drunk!  
Hwo:          Yeah! I know!  
Jin:             Hwoarang!!!!

Hwo:           Hey, if you knew better you would have done it yourself!

Jin:             I couldn't you idiot! I was on a date with Li—

Hwo:          *smirks* Excuse me. With who?

Jin:             No one.

Hwo:           Ling Xioayu?!?!?

Jin:             Shut up. It wasn't a date!

Hwo:           I knew it!!!!

Jin made a fist.

Jin:             URRR! HWOARANG!!!

Hwo:           No! my face!!! Anything but the face!!!

Jin then let go of Hwoarang.

Jin:             uhhh….It's no use crying over it now.

Hwo:          *wipes off the swat from his face* You call that "crying"? Dude, I thought 

you were possessed. You should of seen your eyes! They were turning red! I think I 

crapped in my pants man.

Jin sits down while Hwoarang searches for any evidence on his @$$.

Jin:            Whatever. I'm still gonna beat you up.

Hwo:          Yeah, I know. But it cant be anywhere from 4:00 to 6:00, I'll be on a date

 with Miharu.

Jin:            8 sound alright?

Hwo:          Yeah, 8's good. I think I can schedule you in.

Jin:             Fine, it's settled. I kick your @$$ at 8 tomorrow—

Hwo:           Right. 8 o'clock. Got it. Well, I'll be goin!

Jin:             See ya Hwo.

Hwo:           See ya mama's boy.

They shake hands. (Aren't they spazes?)

Me:             Pretty messed up friendship if you ask me….

Hwo and Jin:     HEY!!!

Me:             Oopps! Sorry! Well, see ya guys!  
Hwo and Jin:       See ya!

*************THE END*****************

LIKE THAT? WELL, ILL BE ADDING ME IN EVERY NOW AND THEN. I MADE

 THE STORY SO I CAN DO SO! ANYWAYS, NO SUMMARY FOR NEXT

CHAPTER. THE TITLE PRACTICALLY EXPLAINS IT ALL.

NEXT CHAPTER:        Ling Xiaoyu's audition

Ready…….Review!!!!


	9. Ling's audition

Ling's audition

Jin:       I cant believe this! We have absolutely no one for our band, and to

 top it off, the contest is only 5 days away!

Hwo:    Cool it man!

Jin:       How can I cool it Hwo? My dream is slowly slipping away!

Hwo:    Isnt your dream to defeat Heihachi in the tournament?

Jin:       I am entitled to more than one dream you know.

Hwo:    Yeah, whatever.

Jin:       So, did you post up our banners this time?

Hwo:    Yeah, for your information, I did Mr. Smart @$$.

Jin:       Yeah, well, its pretty hard to depend upon you Hwoarang.

Hwo:    Jin Jin Jin, you have such little faith…

Jin:       Yeah, in you.

Hwo:    Now are you gonna listen to the new news I got or not?

Jin:       What news?

Hwo:    Well, if you just shut up, I could tell you.

Jin:       Well, out with it already.

Hwo:    So, you know how I sent out the banners yesterday?

Jin:       Yeah.

Hwo:    Well, I received tons of mail. There's practically hundreds lined up to 

audition for our band!

Jin:       Hundreds? Doubt it.

Hwo:    You don't believe me? Take a look for yourself.

Jin lifted the curtain in his basement window. There were literally HUNDREDS

 of people lined up infront of his yard. Most of them, were unfortunately, girls from Mishima High.

Jin:       Oh no.

Hwo:    Oh  yes. Girls girls girls.

Jin:       Get a life.

Hwo:    Hey, I have one.

Jin:       …..Might as well get this over with.

Hwo:    That's the spirit Jinny boy!

Jin:       Don't call me that. So, whos first on the list?

Hwo:    Lets see….

Hwoarang looked through unorganized papers looking for the list which he

 labled "auditions".

Hwo:    Oh, here it is! Lets see, first on the list today is…..oh your gonna love this.

Jin:       What? Who is it?

Hwo:    Well, first to try out is none other than….

Jin:       Than……

Hwo:    Ling Xiaoyu!  
Jin:       What?!?  
Hwo:    What's a'matter Jin? Looking a little flustered there!

Jin turned his face away from Hwoarang. He refused to be mocked any further, but

 Hwoarang persisted with his oh so evil taunts.

Jin:       Shut up.

Hwo:    Awww, is Jinny boy all embarrassed?!

Jin:       Get off it!

Hwo:    "Oh Jin, youre so cute, I love you! Mmmm, mmmm, mmm! I'm Ling Xiaoyu

 and I love Jin! I'm only 16, but I went out with an18 year old japanimation hottie!

 Oh, not to mention the time we were caught in the janitors closet—"

Jin:       Hwoarang!!!

Hwoarang continued to taunt Jin with his best "Ling Xiaoyu impression". None of

 what he said was true, all but the fact that Jin and Ling were going out. But that 

didn't last. They broke up after a while. No one really knew why. But one thing

 was sure, Jin had really liked her.

Hwo:    Kissy kissy Jin Jin!

Jin:       Shut up you Fag!

Hwo:    What? Just because I'm imitating your girlfriend?

Jin:       She's not my girlfriend!

Hwo:    Whatever! You know you did the dirty.

Jin:       Did the what?

Hwo:    Did-the—

Jin:       Shut up. Theres' nothing going on between us okay? At least not anymore

 there isn't.

Hwo:    Hmmm….well, lets just see how you react when the real deal is put into action.

Jin:       What?

Hwo:    Ling! You can come in now!!  
Jin:       What—

Just then, at that moment, Ling Xiaoyu walked into the basement. She was dressed

 in a black tang top and a pair of blue shorts. She walked in sort of shy at first, but

 when she caught a glance of Jin, she was her happy chipper self again. She flashed

a smile at Jin, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Ling:     Hi Jin! Long time no see huh?

Jin:       Uh, yeah.

Hwo:    *drooling* Oh mama!

Ling:     What? Oh, it's you. Hi Hwoarang.

Hwo:    Hello to you! Now, at first, I thought you were just some cute 16 year

 old, but-but-that out fit is just very—

Jin:       Hwoarang!

Hwo:    Becoming! That's all I was going to say Jin! Geesh! Her outfit is very

 very VERY becoming. There, you see.

Hwoarang turned to Ling and flashed her one of his cute smiles. Ling was very 

use to this cocky Korean and his attitude, so she was able to accept his behavior,

 even if it wasn't the most "amusing".

Ling:     Um, thanks Hwo.

Hwo:    Yeah, Jin's just mad cuz he still has feelings for you.

Ling:     Wha?

Jin:       I do not!

Hwo:    Joking! Man! Don't get your panties in a twist.

Jin:       Yeah, well, remember our business at hand here?

Hwo:    Oh, yeah!  
Jin:       Yes, well, I was just about to say—

Hwo:    Ling! What are you here for today?

Jin:       Hwoarang! I was just about—

Hwo:    Shhh! The lady is speaking!

Ling:     Yeah, well, I thought I would sing for you today.

Hwo:    Excellent. You may proceed.

Jin:       I was only going to say—

Hwo:    SHHH!

Jin:       Urrr!

Hwo:    You may continue!

Ling:     Okay…..*clears her throat* …..I—

Jin:       You got the part!

Hwo:    What?!  
Ling:     I got the part?!  
Hwo:    SHE GOT THE PART?!  
Jin turned to Hwoarang and gave him an icy glare. He then turned his attention to Ling

 whom was overwhelmed with joy. He looked at her and flashed her one of his amazing

 smiles. She then returned one right back.

Jin:       You got the part.

Ling:     Oh thank you Jin!!

She ran over to Jin and gave him one very tight hug. She then pulled away and

 gave him a kiss on the cheek. This of course, mad Jin blush hysterically. Hwoarang

 was still upset. He wondered why Jin gave her the part right there and then. Before

 she left she gave Hwoarang a little hug and ran to the door.

Ling:     Thank you guys so much! And Jin, thank you. It was good seeing you again.

Jin:       Same here.

Hwo:    Blah blah blah….same here…..

Ling:     Well, see ya guys!  
And then she left. Jin was still looking towards the door which she had exited.

 He seemed to be overwhelmed with Joy.

Hwo:    Hello?! Earth to Jin!

Jin:       Huh?

Hwo:    Dude! What the heck was that?!

Jin:       What was what?  
Hwo::   Oh sure Ling, you can have the part.

Jin:       Trust me. I know.

Hwo:    She didn't even utter a single sylablle!

Jin:       Hey, Ling had a beautiful voice! Trust me! There was no use of an audition.

Hwo:    Yeah, how would you know.

Jin:       I have my ways, it's none of your business.

Hwo:    Yeah, you probably found out doing the dirty.

Jin:       Doing the dirty? There you  go again! I don't even know what that means!

Hwo:    Oh, you know.

Jin:       …..

Hwo:    Think about it.

Jin:       …..

Hwo:    ….

Jin:       …

Hwo:    ….*smiles* 

Jin:       - _ -

Hwo:    …..

Jin:       Dude, you're a perv.

Hwo:    Yeah, and you like Ling.

Jin:       Whatever.

Hwo:    You know you do.

Jin:       Get off it wont you? Just call in the next person.

Hwo:    Whatever Kazama….NEXT!

*************THE END**************

WOW, THAT WAS SHORT! WELL, THIS PROBABLY WOULDN'T 

QUALIFY AS A "MAJOR" XIAOYIN SCENE, BUT IT WILL GET BETTER

SOON, I PROMISE! WELL, SHOULD I MAKE HWORANG WITH JULIA,

OR WITH MIHARU? I NEED SOME FEEDBACK! ITS VERY IMPORTANT 

FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER! WELL, I GOTTA GO FOR NOW! BUT REMEMBER

TO ALWAYS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! SO, REVIEW NOW!


	10. SORRY BOUT THIS!

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING SOONER! IVE BEEN REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SICK! YEAH, AND IM JUST NOW GETTING OVER MY SICKNESS. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JUST FINALLY GETTING OVER IT! I WAS SO MISERABLE! I MEAN, YOU GOTTA BE TO BE SICK FOR ABOUT A MONTH AND BARFING EVERYOTHER DAY! WELL, I JUST WANT TO LET YOU ALL KNOW THAT IM NOT DEAD, AND TO JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME! I PROMISE I WILL NOT DISERT ALL MY XIAOYIN FANS WHO STAY COMMITTED TO MY STORIES!    I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR REVIEWS…..(SNIFF….) WELL, ENOUGH OF THE MUSHY STUFF! I JUST WANT TO SAY TO STAY WITH ME CUZ I WILL WRITE THE REST SOON!

LOVE YA ALL!


	11. WHAT I HAVE 2 SAY

OKAY, WELL, I CANT DECIDE ON WHETHER OR NOT TO HAVE IT HWO/MIHARU, OR HWO/JULIA. I KINDA PREFER HOW AND MIHARU, BUT IM GOING TO MAKE TWO CHAPTERS FOR HWO AND JULIA AND HWO AND MIHARU FANS. SO, IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS FROM NOW! THANK YOU!


	12. A date with Miharu

OKAY, THIS IS A MIHARU/ HWO CHAPTER, SO IF YOU CANT POSSIBLY SEE THEM TOGETHER, I SUGGEST YOU SKIP TO THE NEXT IF YOU'RE A HWO/ JULES FAN. WELL, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! WELL, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS FROM KAIS BLUE ANGEL. SORRY IF I MISSPELLED YOUR NAME. LEI'S ACCENT IS LIKE JACKIE CHANS HUH? YEAH, THAT'S WHOSE VOICE I PICTURED IN MY HEAD! FUNNY HUH?! WELL, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAP! THANKS TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED AND WISHED ME BETTER! REALLY AND HONESTLY, GETTING REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULD BE BETTER REALLY MADE ME HAPPY! THANKS EVERYONE!!!!

A date with Miharu

Hwo:                   So, Miharu…you attend the same school as Ling Xiaoyu?

Miharu:                Yeah, I already told you that.

(Hwoarang scratches his head and blushed.)

Hwo:                   Oh, yeah! Right, right!…..So…..um……

Miharu:                So what?

Hwo:                   Do you want to go and watch a movie or something?

Miharu:                (sigh) I guess….

Hwo:                   (YES! She totally digs me!)

Miharu:                What was that? You say something?

Hwo:                   *Clears throat* Um…no. So, what movie do you wanna see?

Miharu:                Doesn't matter.

Hwo:                   Head of State?

Miharu:                No, not really. I'm not in "the mood".

Hwo:                   ( the "mood" huh? Well, I can change your mind….)  
Miharu slaps Hwoarang in the back of the head with her purse.

Hwo:                   OOWWWW! What did you do that for?

Miharu:                Don't get any bright ideas pal! Hwoarang, you're such a perv! Grow up sometime will ya? Until then, give me a call.

Hwo:                   Miharu! Wait! How did you….um…how'd ya know?

Miharu:                Its not hard to figure when you're starring at me drooling like that. And I don't mean you "starring" at my face either! Learn some manners will ya?!

Hwo:                   Sorry….It's just that, well….I like you a lot and I tend to spaz out once and a while.

Miharu:                (Once and a while? Try always….) …( I cant believe I'm doing this….I should just walk away right now….just walk away……)  
Hwo:                   …….and I guess its just cuz…..

Miharu:                (If I forgive him, then he's just going to be the same old jerk he always is….)

Hwo:                   ……….And sometimes I try to hard…….

Miharu:                (But if I don't, I'll feel totally miserable………)

Hwo:                   …………I thought that maybe………

Miharu:                (I guess I like him…..)

Hwo:                   ………So if you want, its all up to you……

Miharu:                (What am I talking about? I know I like him…..)  
Hwo:                   ………..Miharu?………

Miharu:                (I'm crazy bout him……)

Hwo:                   ……….Miharu?………..

Miharu:                (Gosh! Doesn't he ever shut up?!?!)

Hwo:                   ………..Miharu?……………

Miharu:                (Urrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Hwo:                   ………..Miiiiiiiiiiii~ha~ruuuuuuuuu…hello? Hello? Helllloooo??? Hey, common. Hello?…….Miiiiiiiiiiii~ha~ruuuuuuuuuuuu…mimi? Mimi? Ma-ma-ma-mimi…Hallo?

Miharu:                HWOARANG WILL YA SHUT IT?!?!?!?!????????!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Hwo:                   ……….yes mam……..

Miharu:                (Sigh)……Hwoarang….

Hwo:                   Yeah?

Miharu:                I forgive you, but only for today. I just hope that you'll learn to grow up someday okay? 

Hwo:                   Yeah…anything for you Mimi!

Miharu:              -.-    And don't call me Mimi okay?

Hwo:                   Oh, yeah, right!

Miharu:                Common Hwo. Let's go enjoy a movie okay?

Hwo:                   Yeah, fine with me.

Miharu:                Just be yourself from now on. (Wait, did I just say that?)

Hwo:                   Myself? I thought you hated my—

Miharu:                You know what I mean!

Hwo:                   Right! Just making sure!

Miharu:                You don't have to try and impress me all the time okay?

Hwo:                   Right.

Miharu:                *smiles* Common. I hear their showing the Core.

Hwo:                   The core? Why that? I heard it was kinda—

Miharu:                -_-

Hwo:                   I mean, yeah! The core it is!

Miharu:                *smiles* (You know what? I think he's not all that bad….yeah, he's a real sweetie when you come to think of it…..J….Hwoarang…..you're so stupid! Why'd ya have to go and pick a girl like me?)

Hwo:                    ….Something wrong?

Miharu looked up at Hwoarang and smiled. She then took one of his arms and wrapped hers around them and held it close to her. All Hwoarang did was smile and blush furiously.

Hwo:                    Um…..

Miharu:                No! Nothings wrong! Everything is PERFECT!

Hwo:                    ……Perfect……

*************THE END*****************

OKAY, WELL, NOT ALOTA LAFFS IN THIS ONE, I GUESS ITZ CUZ ITZ A LITTLE MORE ROMANTIC! WELL, THE SAME FOR THE NEXT, OR IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE SCREWY…WELL, NOT IN A BAD WAY THOUGH. WELL, GOTTA GO!


	13. A Familiar face its a julhwo thang!

OKAY, NOW HERE'S A CHAP FOR ALL YOU DROOLING JULIA AND HWO FANS. SORRY IF I STARTED THIS OUT AWKWARD, BUT IF I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS WORK, I HAVE TO DO THIS. BUT IF YOU DO YOUR PART, I'LL MAKE THIS  A  HWO/JULIA. I MEAN, ILL MAKE MORE OF IT. WELL, SORRY, BUT IT HAS TO STAR T OUT THIS WAY. JUST STICK WITH US IF YOU WANT TO HAVE MORE OF THIS IN IT AND REVIEW ALWAYS!

(STARTS RIGHT AFTER MIHARU AND HWOARANG'S DATE)

A familiar face

Hwoarang had just dropped Miharu off at her house.  He thought he would then go and have a couple of beers…..bad idea.

Julia Chan walked along the sidewalk. It was still 9:00 and during the summer, so the light was out. She was bored out of her mind. She had nothing to do now that the tournament was postponed. She had also received news that it would be postponed a bit longer because of some dumb thing Heihaci's gradson was involved in. Well, it didn't matter. She was now walking down the streets past a beer pub when someone familiar came out the door completely drunk.

Julia:  What the?

He had fallen completely ontop of her and lost his balance.

Hwo:  (burp)…..ahh…..pretty face…..

Julia:  AHHHH! Who are you?! Disgusting! Get off me!

Hwo:  Pretty……

Julia:  Youre a freak……

Julia layed the "freak" down on the streets, leaving him to the bums to steal all he had while he was drunk. She continued to walk down the street, while the face of her greeter haunted her mind.

Julia:  ….I know I've seen that face before…but where?

*Flash back*

Julia had just bought a delicious fruit smoothie.

Julia:  Great! It was the last of the fruit they had! This is going to be so good! Yum!

Stranger:     Hey! Let me borrow that!

Julia:  What? NO!

Stranger:     Relax! I'll pay you back!

Julia:  No! give it back!

Stranger:     Don't have a cow! Just watch!

Julia watched as the stranger walked over to a couple embracing under the shade of a tree.  The stranger creeped up behind them…and then poured all the of what was the "delicious" smoothie down the bare back of an Asian teenager. Julia's eyes watched in horror! Her smoothie! She couldn't believe it! It was the only one left! The last one!  She grew furious and her eyes began to twitch.

Juila:  :      -_`

Stanger:     Ha ha ha! I got you bad Jin!

Ling:        Hwoarang! You're such a jerk!

Jin:         Youre gonna pay!

Stranger:     Hey, you cant blame me! It wasn't my smoothie!

Julia:        NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! MY SMOOTHIE!!!!!!!!!!

Stranger:     OH, yeah, I told you I'd pay you back.

Julia:        MY SMOOTHIE!!!!!!!!!!

Ling:        Uh-oh, I think she's m,ad. We'd better get going.

Jin:         No wait! I wanna see Hwo get his @$$ kicked by a girl!!!!

Ling:        Oh yeah! I wanna see too!

Stanger:     Hey? Something wrong? You know, for a pretty face, you sure get steamed up over a simple smoothie.

Ling:        Better watch out HWOARANG….

Jin:         Yeah HWOARANG.

Ling:        HWOARANG

Jin:         HWOARANG

Ling:        HWOARANG

Jin:         HWOARANG

***END********

Julia:  AAHHHHHH! HWOARANG!!!!!!!!!!!! ILL GET YOU!!!!!

Julia instantly turned around and started running back towards the pub. It was now a little far away from where she was, but she just kept up her speed. She was determined for revenge! She turned to the corner and there he was! She stopped dead in her tracks and took the stance of a bull charging it's opponnt. Her voice then became that of one who was possessed. Howarang's eyes widened in shock. All his memories came back. He remember that day, and how he ran like a sissy, afraid of being beat up by a gir..

Julia:  YOU!

Hwo:  OH GOD! WHY ME?!

Julia:  YOU!

Hwo:  Look, if this is about the smoothie thing…

Julia:  SMOOOOOTHHIIEEEEEEEEE!

Hwo:  Yipe

Hwoarang coward in fear. He actually, well, yeah, he wet himself again.

Julia:  YOU! HWOARANG!

Hwo:  Yeah, about that…my name is Jin, Jin Kazama. 

Julia:  I HATE LIARS!

Hwo:  Did I say Jin Kazama…ha ha…only kidding….it's a joke…..

Julia:  I HATE JOKES!

Hwo:  Um…WOW! Would you look at the time….

Julia:  -_-

Hwo:  (Common Hwo! Think fast! If you don't, this girl is going to be all over you! Wati…that could be a good thing…What am I thinking! Common Hwo! Think fast! Use one of your strategies!….It could work….It's worth a try!)

Julia:  You're gonna pay!

Hwo:  Um…..Look! Flying smoothies!

Julia:  *o* Smoothies?!

Julia turned her head, nothing there. She turned back, and He was gone! No trace!

Julia:  *-* IM GONNA KILL HIM!  
 She ran as fast as she could. And she caught up with him quickly. She had chased him into the slums and pounced on him.

Hwo:  AHHHH! IM NOT THAT KIND OF MAN!

Juli:   Shut up you!

Hwo:  PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!

Just then, some thieves interrupted the "lovely" scene.

Man:  Well looky here. It seems we have some little stray kittens here.

Man2: Look, they look like lovers…

Julia:  WE ARE NOT LOVERS! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! JUST BEAT IT!

Hwo:  I think you guys should leave.

Man3: Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?

Hwo:  I—

Julia:  I AM!

Hwo:  What?!

Julia:  Stay outa this!

Hwo:  But you'll get hurt!

Julia:  Just watch me!

Man4: Oh looky here! It seems like the little girl wants to play!

Man5: Guess we gotta show her how the game is done huh fellas?  
Man2: Common guys! GET HER!

Three men came after Julia, but they were obviously no match. Julia dogged all of their punches and knocked them all down. Hwoarang stood there in amazement.

Hwo:  Wow! Girl can fight!

Just then, he saw one of the other guys from the side pull out a gun. He was now aiming it at Julia.

Hwo:  Look out!

He sprang forward and pulled Julia down. The bullet barely missed her, scratchin her arm. If it hadn't been for Hwoarang, it would have been much worse.

Julia:  Say, thanks. 

Hwo:  No problem. You're not hurt are you?

Julia:  Just a little scratch, but I'll get over it.

Hwoarang smiled.

Hwo:  It's time to teach these bad boys a lesson!

Man1: Show us what you got pretty boy!

Hwo:  Don't call me that!!!!

Memories of Lei's taunts were streaming back into Hwoarangs head! He was furious! 

_Lei:   Com on Preddi boay! _

Hwo:  AHHHHHHH!

Hwoarang sprang forward with such a hard blow that it knocked one guy out instantly.

_Lei:   Wassa madda? Yu tu ol? Hu ol man noaw?_

Hwo:  SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH! AHHHHHHHHH!

Hwoarang was visualizing all the guys as Lei, and Julia was well, freaked out is a good way to put it. Freaked out.

Julia:  -_-  Is this guy for real?

Me:   God! What a freak!

Julia:  Huh? Whered you come from?

Me:   Oh, sorry!

Well, where was I? Well, okay, the whole freakish incident was over quickly. And Hwoarang turned to his normal self. All the little awesome Lei' s prancing around with their insults were now gone! Julia then walked up to Hwoarang.

Julia:  Nice job!!

Hwo:  Thanks!

Julia:  Good for nothing scumbags! They deserved every ounce of their pain!

Hwo:  Yeah…hey, look, sorry bout the whole smoothie thing…

Julia:  Huh? Oh, don't worry bout it!…thanks for saving my life!

Hwo:  (blushes) Hey! Before I forget. My name is….

Julia:  Um…no need. I already know. Hwoarang is it?

Hwo:  (Wow! Babes catch on fast! Im just a magnet! Who can blame me!)

Julia:  Oh, bye the way, the names Julia. Julia Chang.

Hwo:  Julia. Nice to meet you.

Julia:  Same here.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute, but we all know that always happens!

Hwo:  So, you interested in music?

Julia:  Oh yeah!  I love to sing!  
Hwo:  Really?

Julia:  Yeah!

Hwo:  Well, me and my friend….well, technically he's not my friend….but anyways, we're starting our own band for this competition. You should come down some time for an audition!

Julia:  Sounds great to me!

Hwo:  Yeah, well, I'll see ya there!

Julia:  Count on it!

Hwo:  *Smiles* Yeah, well, I better get going.

Julia:  Um…yeah.

Hwo:  Well, it's nice meeting you pretty face…I mean—

Julia:  J it's okay. 

Hwo:  Yeah, sorry bout that. Nice meeting you Julia Chang.

Julia:  Nice meeting you Hwoarang. I hope we can get together sometime!

Hwo:  Same here.

**********THE END**********

YOU LIKE? SOME FUNNY HERE! WELL, I HOPE THAT ALL YOU JULIA FANS ENJOYED THAT ONE. JUST SEND IN THE REVIEWS AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! GOTTA GO!


	14. a new member

HEY EVERYONE! WELL, SORRY THAT IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO UPDATE! I JUST WANT YA ALL TO KNOW IM NOT DEAD! WELL, ANYWAYS, I'M JUST GOING TO SHUT UP AND LEAVE YOU TO THE FIC. SEE YA!

A new and final Member

The battle of the bands competition was approaching really fast. Jin was told by Hwoarang to stop all future auditions. When told to, Jin was confused at first, but knew that Hwoarang thought of this whole competition just as seriously as he did. So, he, well, didn't think it too big of a deal. Jin waited in his basement for Hwoarang. Two hours after their meeting time, Hwoarang showed up. And For Hwoarang, that was pretty early.

Jin:       It's about time.

Hwo:    Really? I thought I was pretty early.

Jin:       Shut up and get to the point. Why did you tell me to stop the auditions?

Hwo:    Sheesh! Keep your panties on! There's no need for attitude here.

Jin:       Hwo! I'm serious!

Hwo:    And what makes you think I'm not?

Jin:       -_-

Hwo:    Okay, forget what I said. Now listen. I found someone for our band. I think we don't need any more extras! Were good to go!

Jin:       Okay, where is he?

Hwo:    Well, ….here "he" is…..

Julia slowly walked in and smiled. Jin only looked on in astonishment.

Julia:     HI!

Jin:       ……

Hwo:    Jin, say "hi".

Jin:       ……Huh? Oh! Urr….Hi….

Jin glared at Hwoarang, but it wasn't even noticed. Hwoarang had his eyes on something else.

Jin:       Um, Hwoarang, we need to TALK about SOMETHING….

Hwo:    Huh….

Jin:       Hwoarang…I need to SPEAK to you…

Hwo:    Huh….

Jin, being already frustrated, pulled Hwoarang away by the arm who was still "daydreaming".

Hwo:    Jin? You wanted to talk?

Jin:       Talk to my fist you idiot!

Hwo:    Hey! You should be thanking me!

Jin:       Thanking you?!  
Hwo:    Yes! Thanking me!

Jin:       Hwoarang you idiot! Why the hell is the smoothie girl here?!

Hwo:    Hey! She has a name you know! Its Julia Chang! But…..i prefer to call her…Jules….haaaaa…..

Jin:       -_-   This is so freaken pathetic…its' almost sad. I mean, look at you Hwo. You're drooling all over the place! All I'm saying is that that girl Is CRAZY!

Hwo:    Hey back off! It's not like "LING" is any better.

Jin:       What did you say?

Hwo:    You heard me! What makes ling any better than Julia?

Jin:       At least her head is in the right place you freaken idiot! 

Hwo:    Oh really? "Oh my gosh! I'm Ling Xiaoyu! How are you?! I'm like, totally coolios! It's like a totally awesome day! I'm like, going to kick you @$$! Totally!"

Jin:       Shut up.

Hwo:    "Oh My Gosh! I like won! Eweee! There's like blood EVERYWHERE! OH MY GOSH! His dead body is like, touching me! Get him off Get him off! It's like so totally gross! It's disgusting!"

Jin:       I said shut up Hwo!

Hwo:    "My name is like Ling Xioayu. And I'm like 16 years old, and I like think Jin Kazama Is like so Totally Hott! Oh my gosh! What a babe! He's babalishous! He so totally rocks my world!"

Jin:       I'm warning you!

Hwo:    "Did I mention I like, talk to like, animals and such! Oh my gosh! Seriously! I talk to animals! *o* Im like so totally normal! For sure!"

Jin:       I'm gonna kill you!

Hwo:    See? You call that normal?

Jin:       You're gonna pay!!

Hwo:    AHHH! JULIA! HELP ME!

Julia:     Is something wrong here?

Jin:       Urrrr! Hwoarang! You fag! You're not suppose to hide behind girls!

Hwo:    Hey! Whatever keeps me from getting my @$$ beat up infront of them!

Jin:       Yeah, but it sure as heck doesn't help you getting your @$$ beat up by THEM now does it?

Hwoarang looked up, and Julia flashed an evil smile. Hwoarang gulped and walked away in fear…..

Hwo:    I'll just….stay over here….yeah…..

Jin:       -_-     What a fag……Well, Julia, since you're already here, show us what you got.

Julia:     Right!

Julia cleared her throat, and started to sing. Jin was a bit thrown back. She was great. Hwoarang just smiled and admired from afar. But as soon as she began, it ended.

Julia:     So, what do you think?

Jin:       Well….wow…I don't know what to say. I mean, I kinda doubted you at first…but…

Hwo:    What he's trying to say is: YOU GOT THE SPOT!

Julia:     I DO?!?!

Hwo:    You do!

Julia:     AHHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS IS SO COOL!

Hwo:    I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  


Julia and Hwoarang jumped up and down together like two little school girls. Jin, just stood there and rolled his eyes.

Jin:       -_-     This is going to be really weird…that's all I gotta say…..REALLY weird………………………Hwoarang is such an Idiot…..I think I'm gonna puke….

******************The End**************************


	15. troubles with the band

"Trooubles" With the Band

Okay, now back to our story. Well, the day of the Battle Of the Bands competition was getting even closer. The band was already settled. It composed of Jin (the electric guitar player), Hwoarang (the drummer..OH YEAH!), and Julia and Xiaoyu…the singers. Everything was perfect. But now, the whole band had to meet up to practice.

Jin:   Everyone here?

Hwo:  I'm here.

Julia:  I'm right over here!

Jin:   Well, where is Xioa?

Hwo:  Yeah? Where is she? She's usually early.

Jula:  Who is "Xiao"?  
Jin:   Oh, yeah. You never met her have you? Well, she's in the tournatment, she's 16 years old, she-

Hwo:  Blah blah blah! No need for a life story here Jin!

Jin:   -_-

Hwo:  Look, what he's trying to say is she's our other singer.

Julia:  "Other singer?"

Jin:   Yeah. She's very good. Is something wrong with that?

Julia:  _Good singer my @$$…._

Jin:   Um…what was that?

Julia:  Huh? Oh! Nothing, nothing. I was just talking to myself is all.

Jin:   -_- (looks at Hwoarang)

Hwo:  What?

Jin:   I told you she was well…"you know".

Hwo:  Jin! Julia is not insane! Well, yeah, maybe she has her "moments" but she's perfectly fine!

Julia:  YOU THINK IM INSANE?

Jin:   *o* I-I- I dint say THAT!

Hwo:  Sure you did. He thinks you're a loose screw.

Jin:   The only loose screw in the house here is  YOU you retard!

Julia:  You think I'm a loose screw?!? IM GONNA-

Hwo:  GO JULIA!

Just then Xioayu walked in.

Jin:   Xiao! You're here!

Hwo:  GREAT! Ditzy girl ALWAYS has to ruin the fun!

Ling:  Jin, tell youre idiot friend I heard that.

Hwo:  Gee Xiao. I didn't mean for you to hear that. Now if I intended it for you not to hear, I would have said it, to myself.!

Ling:  Oh! But my dear kind Hwoarang. Knowing you, you wouldn't know the difference now would you? (pats him on the head.)

Hwo:  -_-

Jin:   J Good one Xioa, you got him there!

Hwo:  "Good one Xiao, you got him ther!" Blah blah blah!

Jin:   Well, good morning Xiao. Glad you could make it.

Ling:  Good morning Jin.

Hwo:  Oh please. Get a room already.

Ling:  -_- Well, aren't you going to greet me Hwo?

Hwo:  Yeah, whatever. Good morning Xiao. You're looking as "colorful" as usual.

Ling:  Good moring Hwo. You're looking as stupid as usual.

Hwo:  -_-  That was a COMPLIMENT you know!

Ling:  Really? I thought the only compliments you gave were to yourself?

Hwo:  I swear Xiao! If you weren't a babe, I would definitely kill you!

Ling:  Really Hwo? If I was a guy? Hmm…wouldn't it be the other way around? I do recall kicking someone's @$$ sometime ago after an argument over a "slice of pizza".

Hwo:  HEY! IT WAS THE LAST PIECE OF PEPPERONI AND CHEESE! MY FAVORITE!

Ling:  I told you there was some in the Microwave Hwo! Are you like so freaken retarede that you don't know how to work a simple microwave?

Hwo:  …….

Jin:   Oh, my, Gosh. Please tell me you aren't serious.

Hwo:  …….

Ling:  -_-  That is really pathetic Hwoarang!

Hwo:  Hey!

Julia:  Hey! I'm still here people!

Ling:  What? How is that?

Hwo:  This? This is a babe!

Julia:  -_-

Jin:   Ling, this is Julia Chang. Julia, this is Ling Xiaoyu.

Ling:  Nice to meet you.

Julia:  Same here.

Ling:_  Jin, who is she?_

Jin:   She's kinda in the band…

Ling:  Great! What instrument does she play?  
Jin:   Well….she doesn't quite play an instrument.

Ling:  What do you mean?

Jin:   Well, you see Ling….Julia kinda-

Hwo:  JULIA IS OUR SINGER!

Ling:  SINGER?!?!

Jin:   -_-   Yeah.

Ling:  I thought I was the singer Jin!!

Jin:   Well, you are.

Ling:  But you said that Julia was the singer!

Julia:  I thought I was going to be the singer too!

Hwo:  But you are babe!

Julia:  Don't call me that!

Hwo:  Yes mam!

Ling:  Jin! What is going on here!

Julia:  Stop starring at ME!

Hwo:  Huh?

Jin:   Everyone just calm down!

Ling:  But I want to sing!

Hwo:  Xiao, would you shut up?!?!

Jin:   Don't tell Xiao to shut it!

Julia:  Don't say that to Hwoarang!

Jin:   Shut up psycho chick!

Hwo:  Hey! You don't call Julia that! Just because you have feelings for Xiao doestn mean Julia is any different!

Ling:  What did you say?

Jin:   (blushes) Shut your mouth Hwoarang!

Julia:  Don't tell Hwoarang to shut it either!

Jin:   Would you just stick it up your @$$ already? SHUT UP!

Julia:  At leas t I'm not the one in love with a slant eye!

Ling:  Beoch! What did you say?!?!? 

Julia:  You heard me!

Hwo:  (clears throat) Um…Julia? I just happen to be one of those "slant eyes" and…um….so are you…."chang" sounding familiar here?

Julia:  Oh….sorry.

Ling:  -_-

Jin:   Okay, look! We aren't getting anywhere here arguing like this. Let's all set our differences aside right now and concentrate on our goal.

Ling:  Right!

Jin:   Ling, Julia, here are your parts. I divided them up equally, so there shouldn't be any problems. 

Ling:  Sounds good to me.

Julia:  Whatever.

Hwo:  Now can we get started?

Jin:   Okay. Let me plug it into the amp first.      Okay. Lets go.

Hwo:  Ready? One…..two…..three!

They started. It started out sounding good at first, but it only got BAD when it came time for the singing.

Ling:  IF I, were to turn back time,

      I, would turn it back to when you were mine.

      I don't understand why you left me,

      But now you'll see,

Julia:  YOUR NEEDING ME.

Ling:  *-*

Julia:  Maybe when I'm gone

      You wont say so long

      Maybe when the sun doesn't shine

Ling:  You will be mine

      And when I—

Julia:  CUT CUT CUT!!!

Ling:  What?! Why cut?

Jin:   Yeah Julia. What's wrong?

Julia:  She stole my part is what is wrong!

Jin:   Which part?

Julia:  I was suppose to end MY part of the chorus with " You will be mine"!

Ling:  Yeah, well YOU stole MY part too! And I didn't say a thing!

Julia:  Well, you were taking forever getting to the chorus, and I sing much better ,so I thought it would work our perfect!

Ling:  What?!?!?

Julia:  I'm only saying the truth!

Ling:  Why you!

Jin:   (holds back ling) Hey hey hey! Calm down Xiao. Julia, now, lets stick to our parts okay? And I don't see what the problem was.

Hwo:  Yeah. You guys sounded great.

Julia:  That's only because I got to sing most of it.

Ling:  Why you!!!  
Jin:   Xiao!

Julia:  That's right. Hold back the little dog. Stupid girl!

Ling:  That's it! I quit!

Jin:   What? Ling, where are you going?

Ling:  I've had enough of this crap Jin. The minute you get rid of that little tramp is when you can give me a call.

Julia:  Little? Tramp?

Ling:  I'm out of here. Hwo, Jin, I'm sorry, but…I just cant stand her! Put some clothes on or something!

Julia:  -_-

Jin:   Xiao! Don't go!

Ling walked out and slammed the door behind her. The room was then quiet for some time.

Julia:  Well, that was much better. Now that we got rid of the problem—

Jin:   The problem?!? You're the only problem here you skank!

Hwo:  Hey! Don't call Julia a Skank!

Jin:   OH yeah?!?

Hwo:  Yeah! If you have a problem, deal it with me!

Jin:   Well maybe I will! How about THIS for your problem? I quit!

Jin walked out and shut the door behind him.  A few seconds later he walked back in…

Jin:   You know what…

Hwo:  -_-   It's your house dude..

Jin:   I know that!

Julai:  But you were the one who walked—

Jin:   Shut up! Out the both of you! 

Julia:  But the band!

Jin:   There is no band! Get out!!

Julia:  Okay okay!

Julia then walked out and closed the door behind her. Jin and Hwoarang were the only one's left.

Jin:   Well? I said get out!

Hwo:  …..you know what…..

Jin:   What?!?!

Hwo:  You're such an ass.

Jin:   What?!?!

Hwoarang started to walk out the door.

Hwo:  We came so close….

Jin:   Well, tough luck! You have to know that some things just don't work out!

Hwo:  No, you got it all wrong!

Jin:   What do you mean?!?!  
Hwo:  I meant if things don't work out for YOU, things don't work out for ANYONE!

Jin:   ….

Hwo:  You know, you're os selfish sometimes. You just got to listen to what others want first. Not always yourself.

Jin:   …..

Hwo:  I'm out of here. This is just a waste of time.

Jin:   ……Get out Now!

******************THE END********************

UH OH! TROUBLES! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? WELL, REVIEW AND FIND OUT LATER! BYE!


End file.
